Keeping Warm
by flameelement
Summary: Misaki yata doesnt like being cold Sorry this is my first fanfic please be nice


Keeping Warm

Yata Misaki never liked the cold. She didn't like how it made everything even more difficult to do then it already was. Like how it made even walking hard to do because of the ice. She couldn't do anything without watching out for ice. The ice was sometimes hard to see as making it even worse. But never the less she ended up braving the ice and cold to make it to Homra bar, the base of operations for the group Homra. As she walked through the door she immediately saw Kusanagi-san behind the bar polishing some of his precious wine glasses. He looked up briefly and smiled as he saw the little crow shiver.

"Hello Yata-chan, I see made through the weather," Kusanagi said with a smirk. Yata grunted in agreement. She really hated the cold always had.

"So Kusanagi-san is there anything I can help you with?" she asked not wanting to just sit there and do nothing.

"Hmm, not right now Yata-chan," He stated after thinking about it for a moment. "How about you go get something warm to drink, you're lips are turning blue,"

Yata shrugged might as well. She turned and walked towards the kitchen "Hey Kusanagi-san do you want anything while I'm in here," she asked over her shoulder.

"No thank you Yata-chan, I don't need anything," Was the reply as he went back to polishing his glasses.

She nodded her head and continued into the kitchen. She walked over to the cupboard that they kept the hot drinks in and looked around. It was empty. What the hell, really? She thought slightly irritated. She walked back into the main bar area and sat down on the couch with a huff of annoyance.

"What's wrong Yata-chan? Isn't there any tea or something?" Kusanagi-san asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"No were out of tea," she said shaking her head. Now that she was sitting down she realized that it was cold even here on the couch. She pouted slightly. Why the hell was winter so damn miserable?

"Really now, that's odd. I swear we had some yesterday," Izumo said as he walked into the kitchen taking a look at the empty cupboard. "I guess Anna and Totsuka used the rest of it last night. I might as well go get some more since it's so cold outside," Kusanagi-san said with a resigned sigh.

"Ehh. You're going out now?" Yata asked incredulously her hazel eyes wide with disbelief. She wouldn't go outside right now. She didn't even want to think about having to walk home in this blasted weather.

"Yes I'm heading out now," he said as he went to go get his jacket and scarf. "Mikoto is upstairs sleeping and everybody else went to totsuka's place to hang out, they didn't think you would even come in today,"

"It's okay. I was wondering where they were though, Anna go too?"She questioned.

Izumo nodded his head "They wanted Mikoto to go with them but he wanted to nap," As Kusanagi walked towards the doors he called out "While I'll be off, let Mikoto know where I went if he wakes up," and with that he walked out the door into the cold grip of winter.

Misaki sighed when he left. Now what do I do. She saw a blanket at the end of the couch and grabbed it pulling it over herself and lay down on the couch. She was just dozing off when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She sat up with a jerk turning her head quickly toward the stairs. Standing on the last step was her king rubbing his neck tiredly.

"Hello Mikoto-san," she called out in greeting. He nodded at her looked around and appeared to be looking for someone.

"Where's Izumo and everybody else?" he asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Kusanagi-san went to the store to get some stuff and everybody else is at Totsuka-san's," She explained. The blanket had dropped to the floor when she had sat up quickly she began to feel the cold again and grabbed it off the floor covering back up. As I took shelter under the warmth of my blanket I thought I saw Mikoto-san smirk slightly. He walked over in front of her.

"Are you cold Yata?" was the question addressed to her. She poked her head out and nodded

"Yeah, I've never really liked the cold," I said. I was about to put my head under the blanket when Mikoto said "Scoot over Yata," My eyes widened in surprise but I still scooted over. As he plopped down on the couch next me I buried my face in the blankets. As I was thinking about random things while trying not to think about the man sitting next to me I felt a sudden tug on the blankets. I lifted my head and stared as Mikoto grabbed some of the blankets and pulled them over his lap.

"I'm cold to,'' was his explanation to my bewildered expression. I nodded my head again in understanding. I guess even the king gets cold. And even though I knew there was no meaning behind him grabbing my blankets when there were some on the other couch across from the one we were sitting on I felt my cheeks heat up slightly.

"Do you want me to get the other blankets King?" I asked shyly.

"No. I'll just share yours,'' Mikoto said in a quiet voice.

"O-Okay then," I said as I felt even more heat rush to my face. Mikoto just made a soft noise in the back of his throat. Quietly I pulled my knees up to my chest and leaned my chin against them. I glanced to the side and saw that Mikoto was leaning his head back against the couch and had his eyes closed as I watched he opened his eyes and I turned my face away quickly my cheeks flushing a dark red.

"Are you still cold Yata?" Mikoto-san asked suddenly.

"Well yeah,'' I answered in a soft voice, closing my eyes again. He nodded his as if coming to a decision. All of a sudden I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer to the king. My eyes shot open.

"K-King what are you D-Doing?" I asked in a loud voice feeling my cheeks heat up once again. Feeling even more embarrassed when he crushed me to his side.

"You said that you're still cold. I heard that body heat is the quickest way to warm up," He explained as if that was a good reason to make me feel any less confused and embarrassed. He then wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me even closer.

"B-But this is…," I let my sentence trail off not knowing how to finish.

"What's wrong Yata?" The red king asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Nothing," I said glaring at him with a blush on my cheeks. "Hmm" was the only response I got from the quite man. Slowly I felt my body start to relax. The king was really warm. I was starting to feel sleepy again so I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"You're really warm," I murmured sleepily. I was starting to cuddle into Mikoto's side not caring if this was slightly embarrassing. I felt his arm slide back down to my waist holding it firmly.

He just smiled softly and said "Get some rest Yata," He started to rub my back slowly. I made a noise in the back of my throat and nodded. My last thought before I fell asleep was that I wasn't cold anymore.

As Kusanagi walked through the doors of his beloved bar he stopped short as he looked towards the couch. He was shocked by what he saw. Mikoto was holding Yata-chan by her waist and she had her head on his shoulder and was curled into his side. A blanket covered their laps. They were both fast asleep. He suddenly smiled and thought well that's one way of keeping warm.


End file.
